Partners In Crime
by Dolce Latte van Creme
Summary: Agents Kirkland and Jones join up to save the world from ultimate doom. Well, they'd team up if they could stop arguing. Or having wayward attempts at getting into each others' pants.
1. Chapter 1

_**Partners in Crime**_

_**Okay, I know that I have two stories that I haven't updated in a while, but I promise to get to them! I have just hit a major roadblock and am hoping to get over it by, you guessed it, writing another story!**_

**USUK**

Alfred was panicking. He, Alfred Jones, was panicking. He had shot the agent! Oh God, what had he done? Weeping morosely, he threw his head to the sky in an overly dramatic sob as he cradled his kill. He, Alfred Jones, was a murder. And he had killed Arthur Kirkland. "Shaddup, ye blasted git." An accented voice slurred. "Arthur? You're alive!" Alfred continued to sob ad he hugged his partner for all he was worth. "How did I get here?" muttered the exasperated Brit who was currently locked in a bone-crushing hug_. "Well you see,"_ a heavily French accented voice began to say. _"It all started when…_

Two well-polished boots rested carelessly on a mahogany desk. When the door opened, they hastily dropped to the floor as their owner tried to gain a sense of professionalism to himself. And it would have worked, for the co- commander of MI6 was a clueless idiot. But alas, things did not work this way, for the man sitting at the desk had rather large eyebrows. It was a struggle for the commander to not abandon a subject of utmost importance in favor of questioning his underling about those eyebrows. For they were very large.

"Operative Kirkland," Commander Vargas greeted. "I have a mission statement here for you. You will be working with an operative from the CIA." A file was tossed carelessly on the desk, some of the papers slid out and onto the floor. "The commander in chief wishes that you look over these at once.

Once Commander Vargas left Arthur slumped over the desk. There goes all of the easy work and days of slacking. He refused to admit that he was even the slightest bit excited. It appeared that he was going to investigate some suspected mafia members and- Arthur raised a thick eyebrow in surprise- he was going to be working with an American. The files were vague in regards to said American, not giving hint at why the CIA would be interfering. Nosy Bastards.

The next day Arthur found himself pacing around the office of his superior. The CIA operative was supposed to arrive at 7 am. It was 7:03. "Hm. Maybe he went to get pasta." Commander Vargas murmured thoughtfully. The door burst open.

"I'm so sorry I was late!" Arthur then took in the appearance of his future partner. He appeared to be in his early twenties, had sky-blue eyes, rectangular glasses, and wheat blond hair. "Operative ..?" Ludwig began in a controlled voice. "Jones." "I am Commander Beilschmidt, and these two are Commander Vargas, and Operative Kirkland." He said, gesturing to the others respectively. Alfred gazed at Arthur long and hard, before grinning. "I guess you're my new partner?" He said, extending his hand.

_**A/N: So this is the first chapter, and also the beginning of the prelogue. If you see any mistakes, something you liked, or wish to leave constructive criticim, then please do so.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Partners in Crime Chapter 2~

* * *

Arthur shook the others hand hesitantly. Ludwig wasted no time in continuing. "You have looked over your files, I assume?" "Yes sir." "_Gut._ Get to work immediately." Arthur took that as the cue to leave and Alfred followed him to his office.

Seating himself at a chair across from Arthur's desk Alfred. "I suppose we'll just confirm our info for now?" Arthur gave a curt nod as they got to work. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.

Only an hour later, and they had came to realize that there wasn't much to go on. Arthur looked at his partner thoughtfully. "Jones?" "Alfred." The Englishman raised an eyebrow but complied. "_Alfred._ Do you propose any ideas?" At the glint that appeared in Jones', _Alfred's_, eyes, Arthur realized that he never should have asked.

Arthur remembered when he had first joined MI6. He hadn't been quite as young as Alfred or quite as reckless. And yet- he had been quite reckless, even getting into rivalries with agents from all over the world. He was cocky, but then again he did think he was the best. Until _that_ incident had occurred.

Arthur pulled up slowly in the police station parking lot. When they entered, Arthur was greeted warmly by a brunette woman. The female officer leant in close and whispered "Who's the cutie?" he then proceeded to wink at an exasperated Arthur. "Hello, Elizabeta." He turned to Alfred who was watching them with interest. "This is my colleague, Jones."

But it seemed Alfred was not paying attention to them, instead looking around with interest. His eyes rested on a plaque, and he chuckled. "Standard police motto?"Elizabeta smiled. "Oh, you have them in America?" Arthur frowned at them. They were wasting time on what was a serious threat to MI6, and was becoming one for CIA.

"Elizabeta, would you mind getting some files for me?" The Hungarian woman smiled and led him into another room as they talked. Alfred shoved his hands in his pant pockets and sighed. It looked like there was nothing for him to do.

"Hello," a woman greeted, not Elizabeta, entering the room. "Who're you?" "Jones. Alfred F. Jones." He said with a roguish wink. Michelle giggled. She found that this man was rather easy to strike up a conversation with. And this was how Arthur had found the two, talking amiably. "Hello Michelle," He greeted coolly. "I see that you have met my partner." "He's cute." She leered slightly. The Brit resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead proceeded to the door. "Let's go, Alfred." Waving at Michelle, Alfred followed. "Coming!"

Getting in the car, Alfred watched the other carefully. "So what now?" "There wasn't much in the police records," he tapped said records with his right hand. "Since dealings with MI6 are rather hush-hush. But we will be visiting the Pathologist who gave the agents' autopsy reports." Alfred grimaced. He, and most likely the majority of the human populace, was not fond of dead bodies. But to be fair, it seemed like the pathologist wasn't either. "Well, Dr. Laurinaitis?" The man nodded, seeming quite nervous. "Y-yes, I have the report right here. You may glance over them yourselves." He turned to exit the building. "Hey, Doctor!" The man flinched at the American's loudness. "Y-yes?" "Where are you from?" The pathologist was surprised. People never usually asked about him. "Lithuania." Alfred shot him a thumbs up sign. "Cool." Toris smiled timidly and nodded to him in thanks.

The two blondes then began looking over the reports. "Arthur, look at this. Many of these agents were killed in various ways, yet there doesn't seem to be a pattern." Arthur watched him flipping through the papers, trying not to get impatient. "But all of the more important ones were all diagnosed…" Arthur's eyes widened a fraction. "_As illnesses_?"

"Yeah, and get this. The symptoms appear to get worse after a certain amount of time. They start off as little things, but then they start to show signs of it. First they all develop anemia. Then all of them have abdominal pain and are vomiting all over the place?" Alfred looked up at his partner seriously. "I think our pathologist friend hasn't been very truthful." "We'll have to track him down immediately."

Alfred smiled in thanks a hi partner dropped him off at his hotel. It had been a tiring day, all work and no play. But then again, this was quite serious. And so were all of the other cases Alfred had been assigned and completed. Unfortunately he knew little when it came to the medical field. Fortunately he wan't afraid to ask for help. Alfred tapped the numbers he knew so well into his phone. "What do you want? It's 7 am, and I'm trying to get some sleep!" "Mattie, I need your help."

* * *

A/N: Gut is German for Good.

The 'incident' that occurred will be explained at a later date. And also, Elizabeta doesn't know that Arthur works for MI6. She thinks he is simply a detective. Or something. XD


End file.
